


Old Friends

by GalaxyParchment



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyParchment/pseuds/GalaxyParchment
Summary: Time is shocked by how many familiar names he's finding in Wild's Hyrule, that's it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware there's tons of other references to other games but I like Ocarina of Time so this is about Time only. I've posted this on Tumblr already on galaxy-parchment.tumblr.com.

The sigh of relief from Legend as he let his bag drop to the ground punctuated the long day of travel they had just finished. Wild’s Hyrule was prettier than some of the others but it was by far the hardest to traverse. The rest of the group followed suit and sat down on some tree stumps and rocks that littered the forest clearing they found themselves in. Wild was the last to sit down as he looked around and spotted a lamp beside the trail, revealing where they were.

“Oh, this is great, we’re getting close to Zora’s Domain, I can’t wait to show you guys Ruto Precipice, the view from there is amazing!” There were a few excited mutters among the group but Time just gave him a look that could only be described as something between confusion and exasperation.

“Did you say Ruto?” He asked.

“Yeah, but there’s Ruto Precipice, Ruto Mountain and Ruto Lake, plus Divine Beast Vah Ruta is a derivative of the name” he explained, recalling something he’d seen in Mipha’s diary “I think it’s from an old legend, why?” Time gave his face a tired rub and didn’t bother explaining, instead opting to take stock of his own supplies and detract the conversation.

“How on earth did she get a mountain named after her” he muttered under his breath. Wind was the only one to notice that Warriors was trying his very best to stifle a laugh from the outer edge of the circle.

“Do you know who she is?” Wild questioned.

“Princess Ruto was one of the strangest women I’ve ever met. She proposed to me when we were 10 and then I had to accept because the stone she proposed with was a sacred stone I needed to get the Master Sword” he regaled, gesticulating exasperatedly at how absurd it was.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go anywhere?”

“I wish, I came back 7 years later and she was still insisting that we were engaged, so I steer clear of Zora’s Domain these days” he concluded, going back to what he was doing. A few chuckles circled the group at the story, Wild pulled out the Sheikh slate to check his map.

“I suppose we could also go to one of the other lakes, I’d suggest Mikau Lake, Lulu Lake or Toto Lake” Wild suggested, since Ruto was apparently something of a sore subject.

His suggestion seemed to be even more distressing to Time as he dropped a health potion he had just pulled out of his bag, the lid popping open and the potion spilling out onto the ground. He looked at the bottle as the red liquid dripped out and seeped into the dirt.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me” he deadpanned as he solemnly picked up the soiled bottle and wandered over to the river to wash out the container. Everyone threw looks that ranged from concerned to confused but silently agreed not to mention it, since he seemed surprised more than anything.

-

After their trip to Zora’s Domain Wild had decided that they needed some money and fighting a local Igneo Talus near Goron City would be the perfect pastime.

“Okay, guys, once we get to Darunia Lake, I’ll climb on top of the Talus and you guys grab the ores that come off of it”

“Great Din, did you just say Darunia?” Time asked with a sigh

“Yeah, I think it’s another one of those really old legendary heroes, Bludo said Vah Rudania is named after him too” Wild answered as he checked through the Sheikah slate for his sledgehammer “did you know him too?”

“Yeah, he was a good guy, but being sworn as a Goron brother to the chief is great until you’re 10 years old and a small army is trying to give you a Goron hug” he said with a grimace.

“What? They don’t give **me** Goron hugs!” Wild exclaimed, even after he had specifically asked Yunobo for the tightest hug he could manage.

“Consider yourself lucky” Time said, giving a stone face as he marched forward.

-

They were back in Wild’s Hyrule and were in need of a break. They had been in a difficult fight and were resting beside some small mountains near Kakariko village. Ordinarily Wild would go in and say hello to Impa but with all of his friends there was no doubt that she’d begin telling him some long story and frankly they were all way too tired to even think about sitting around listening to an old woman talk about things from 10,000 years ago.

Warriors looked around and admired the view. He turned to Wild, who had begun cooking dinner and was flipping through his Sheikah Slate inventory for ingredients.

“These are some odd mountains, what’s this place called anyway?” He asked

“Bonooru’s Stand, it’s a little hard to get around but the view is great” Wild said as he found what he was looking for. Time sat up and Wild groaned internally. He obviously recognised the name.

“You’re kidding, as in Bonooru and Pierre the **scarecrows**?!” Time exclaimed in disbelief.

“Wait, they’re scarecrows? Impa said Bonooru and Pierre were brothers that aided the hero eons ago”

“Well she isn’t wrong, but make no mistake, they’re just a pair of living scarecrows that **really** liked my ocarina playing”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that next time I see her. By the way, I think we might need to head over to Korok forest next. We haven’t told the Deku Tree about all this and I’m sure he can give us some kind of ancient tree advice.” He passed the Sheikah Slate to Time “could you mark Korok forest on the map?” He requested. Time didn’t look all that happy about having to use the Slate but opened up the map nonetheless.

After a few moments of figuring out how the map worked he scrolled over to where he remembered Kokiri forest to be and placed a marker, then took a double take at the screen. By the goddesses what had he found now.

“How the **hell** did Mido get a **swamp** named after him?!” Time all but yelled. “I understand **Saria** getting a lake named after her but **Mido**?”

“What did Mido do?” Wind asked

“He always used to go around Kokiri forest calling himself ‘Leader of the Kokiri’ and was just downright mean” he complained, looked back at Saria Lake and let out a soft sigh “Saria was nice, though, she gave me my first ocarina, actually” he said calmly.

Not wanting to look at something named after Mido for another second, Time decided to scroll around the map, since putting the Slate away would probably mean elaborating on how what he’d just said. He then immediately regretted his decision as he saw the name Nabooru Mountain written on the map.

“Another one? Nabooru has stuff named after her too?” Time interrogated as Wild looked up from his stirring at the outburst.

“Well if anyone would get stuff named after them it would be Nabooru, she’s the most famous legend in Gerudo history, Urbosa would always talk about her.” Wild recalled, remembering some of the snippets of her he’d picked up over time “Vah Naboris was named after her, the Gerudo always make a huge deal about that legend.”

“Alright, is there anything else named after people that I should know about?” Time asked, clearly tired of constantly seeing names he recognised.

“Vah Medoh is named after someone called Medli, but she was a Rito so you probably don’t know her.”

“Thankfully, I don’t”

“I do” Wind piped up.


End file.
